


The Future Wife's Brother

by daria_sz



Series: Prince One Shots [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Louis, Dirty Talk, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, One Shot, Prince Harry - Freeform, Prince Louis, Princes & Princesses, Smut, Top Harry, Wall Sex, YOLO, omg this is a tag??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 16:19:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6477304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daria_sz/pseuds/daria_sz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Louis Tomlinson didn't marry Gemma Styles because he set his eyes on her charming prince of a brother?</p><p>(or: shameless smut with prince!harry and prince!louis)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Future Wife's Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Please look at the end note :)x

Louis was 20 years old when he was supposed to get married. His mother told him he would get married to the Styles princess Gemma. He was told how pretty she was and how it would be an honour for any prince to have her as his queen. Unfortunately Louis wasn't interested in getting married and having children already but he couldn't disobey his mother, the queen of South Borendal. 

 

 

 

They sat at the dining table, only the two of them since King Tomlinson was fighting against the enemy. 

 

"Mother, do I really have to marry Gemma Styles? I don't even know her!" Louis asked his mother. "There's no going back, son. We have agreed with the Styles family to unite our kingdoms. And you are our only son and Gemma is a precious girl. She has an older brother called Harry."

 

Louis furrowed his eyebrows and laughed. "Isn't it Harold?" His mother looked at him and raised heer eyebrows. "I do not know. But for what I know is that he is a handsome boy and he is going to be king on time, for sure. They will arrive tomorrow at noon so I expect your best behaviour."

 

Louis suppressed a groan and contiued eating. He knew what his mother meant by best behaviour: Puttin on the finest clothes, getting clean and showing your best side and looks. Louis had no problem with that. He looked good and had his way to charm people with his smile and eyes.

 

*

 

"Have you quite finished, Harry?" Gemma was impatient with her brother. "You were the one telling me look acceptable, Gemma. I don't even know why. You're the one promised to Lewis."

  
"It's Louis. You do not pronounce the s." Harry rolled his eyes and put on his favourite pair of boots. "I do no care." Harry mocked and both made their way outside.

 

*

 

Harry was impressed by the castle king Tomlinson,  great-grandfather of the king, built for his wife. It was quite big and astonishing. The carriage came to a hold. Harry's mother was the first one to get out, followed by Harry and last was Gemma. Harry looked around and his eyes landed on a pretty lad with feathery brown hair and shiny blue eyes. He smirked to himself, he would definitely have his fun with that one.

 

"Queen Anne, welcome to our castle. Prince Harry, Princess Gemma, welcome." Louis' mother greeted the, while Louis stared at the prince.This was Prince Harry? Dear lord, was he handsome. Tall, nice brown locks and an intense colour of green in his eyes. Louis never believed in angels until now. He suddenly felt the urge to touch those broad shoulders and kiss those pink lips. He was absolutely gorgeous.

 

"Louis, dear. Greet your brother-in-law." Johanna said and Louis blinked up at the angel who just smirked. Angel's had dimples, Louis was sure about that now. Harry stood right in front of him and he felt his breath hitch when Harry took his hand, leaned down and kissed his knuckles. He looked up at Louis with green eyes. "Pleasure to meet you, my lord." Harry said and now Louis was definitely sure angels had a nice deep voice, too.

 

Louis didn't even have the chance to reply before he saw another face in front of him. A pretty girl that looked similar to Harry. Louis knew who it was, so he bowed and took her hand before doing the same Harry did to him. "It is my pleasure to meet you, my grace." he said and Gemma smiled. "I can say the same, my lord."

 

Poor girl, Louis thought. It was a shame he was more interested in her brother than her.

 

~

 

The women chatted away with each other while Louis tried to care but something, or someone, distracted him. "So, Louis, is it? How come you haven't gotten married yet?" Harry asked and Louis almost choked on the chicken. "I, uh haven't found the right one yet but I am sure Gemma and I will get along just well." Louis offered him a small smile. Harry smirked.

 

Harry kept stealing glances at Louis and he smirked whenever he caught Louis staring back at him, followed by a blush and looking at his plate. "Mother, will you excuse Louis and me? He wanted to show me the castle and the stables." Harry asked his mother and  smirked at a shocked Louis. "Oh this is lovely, dear. Queen Anne, I can assure you my son knows every corner of this castle like the pocked of his trousers." Johanna smiled and Anne nodded towards Harry and Louis. 

 

Louis didn't even know what he was doing but he found himself being carried away by his feet towards the door that would lead him to a bigger hall, followed by Harry. They exited the dining hall and Louis turned around to face Harry. "Since you a´want me to show you the castle, I suggest we go to the stables first." Harry smiled at him and gestured Louis to go. "Lead the way, my lord." Louis rolled his eyes and turned back around and started walking into the direction where the stables were. He knew Harry was staring at his bum so he decided to tease the prince and swayed his hips a little more. 

 

"I must say, that bum of yours would look good in my hands all naked." Harry was suddenly breathing close to his ear, hands gripping Louis' hips tightly. Louis' breath hitched as he froze, his hands hanging by his sides, close to Harry's. "But you what would look better, princess?" Harry asked and started nibbling on the earlobe and massaging Louis' sides. He shivered. "N-No. What?" 

 

Harry pressed himself against Louis, pressing his crotch right against Louis' bum. "Your bum, all pink from spanking" Louis moaned at that. Harry smirked and his hands left Louis' body to grab his wrist and pulled him towards his chest. "I'd say you lead the way to some place where people can't hear you scream while I fuck you, princess."

 

Louis didn't even know why that pet name turned him on that much but he should care about bigger problems like the one in his trousers. He hurried towards his own chamber and locked the door. Thankfully there wasn't any guard so nobody would see how flushed and aroused the prince and the other cheeky one was. 

 

Louis locked the door behind him before he was pressed against it. "Louis Tomlinson. What a wonderful name. It's a shame I'm about to wreck my sister's husband, innit?" Louis gulped when Harry's hands went behind his back and took a hold on Louis' bum. "Just kiss me already." Louis panted and tangled his hands in Harry's hair. "The prince gets what he wants." Harry smirked before he connected their lips. 

 

It felt perfect. Harry's lips felt so soft but at the same time rough against Louis', the kiss became more heated. Harry started massaging Louis' bum and grinded his crotch against Louis'. It was them when Harry licked Louis' upper lip and Louis parted his lips more for Harry's tongue to slip into his own mouth. Harry tasted of wine and something sweet. A mixture that drove Louis crazy. 

 

They grinded against each other before Harry hoisted Louis up and held him against the wall. And if Louis wasn't turned on by now, he definitely was by now. "Should I fuck you against the wall or in your bed, my prince?" and Louis moaned even louder at the filthy words leaving Harry's lips. "W-Wall." he managed out and Harry smirked against his lips. "You like it hard, don't you? Good thing you met me, because" Harry thrusted against Louis, making him gasp. "I love it hard, so that's what I'll give you." 

 

Harry aimed at Louis' neck before he slammed his lips against it, sucking a deep love bite into it. "You got some oil or lube, love?" Louis couldn't even focus anymore. He was hard and flustered and a moaning mess. "I-In the drawer." he panted before he felt his feet touching the floor. He immediately missed the friction of Harry's body. "Take off your clothes before I find it." Harry said and pecked Louis' lips once more before walking towards the bed and the drawer. 

 

Louis was quick to take off his clothes and leave them on the floor. Harry found the lube and turned around but stood still. "If this isn't the prettiest body I've ever seen. Those thighs would look even more delicious with some love bites on them, don't you think?" Harry looked into Louis' eyes and waited for an answer. Louis bit his lip and nodded his head. "Make me yours, my prince." he said and Harry moaned. "So innocent yet so filthy. I could fuck the innocence out of you, darling." 

 

He took off his own clothes and smirked when he saw Louis roaming his eyes over Harry's body. "Like what you see, princess?" Louis snapped out of his trance and nodded. "I could let someone paint this body and I'd hang it over my bed so whenever I'd touch myself I'd look at you, remembering this exact moment." Harry's eyes widened in amusent. "Tell me how you touch yourself." he said and walked towards Louis and hoisted him up again.

 

"I go on all fours and I play with my nipples before slipping a finger inside me." Louis stopped when he felt Harry's hand tracing his hole. "Have you don it today? You're a bit loose arent' you, princess?" Louis nodded quickly and Harry smirked and went down to suck on Louis' nippples. "Fu-ck Harry. Just fuck me already. P-Please!" Louis begged. His member rubbed against Harry's, making it even more painful. 

 

Harry opened the lid of the lube and covered his member with the substance before he placed it at Louis' hole. "Ready to get wrecked?" Oh boy, Louis has never been more ready. It was pathetic how eager he was but who cared? He nodded his head and Harry pushed in slowly. "So big." Louis gasped out when Harry bottomed out and nodded slowly. 

 

But insead of starting out slow Harry staretd snapping his hips in a quick pace. He went for Louis' neck and bit and sucked at many spots. Louis felt in heavn when the slight pain turned into pleasure and he couldn't stop his whines and moans of _HarryHarryHarry_. He cried out when Harry hit his prostate and Harry aimed at the same spot over and over.

 

"C-Can I come?" Louis asked and Harry stilled inside him. If that wasn't the hottest thing he's heard. Someone with an angelic voice like Louis' now wrecked asking for permission to come. "Fuck. Yes of course." Harry said and moved his hips again. Louis reached his hand to his member, pumping up and down until he reached his orgasm and came over his stomach and Harry's. Harry fucked him through it before he came inside Louis.

 

Harry let Louis down and pulled out, he leaned his forehead against Louis' and kissed his lips. "That was definitely worth the two day ride." Louis smiled and looked next to Harry where a mirror was. "Jesus christ, look at my neck. It's covered in love bites."

 

He ran over and touched every single one of them. He felt hands on his hips and breathing next to his ear. "Well now I can brag around how I fucked the Prince who was supposed to marry my sister."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The smut part was short oops but anyway :D  
> Hope you liked it (at least a bit) x
> 
> I thought about writing an AU with The Walking Dead (hope you know the show) and Larry. So basically my idea was to join those two fandoms and write a smiliar story like the TV series. I thought Norman Reedus (playing Daryl Dixon on TWD) and Louis could be brothers and there would be many characters from TWD like Rick, Shane etc.  
> I'd love to know if anyone would like to read a story like that and if it would be a good idea. So I'd really appreciate it if you just comment and say what you think about that idea (and this one shot ofc), thanks :)x


End file.
